Daredevil:Rumble Of The Roses
by the toltec
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP please R and R.Daredevil Aquarian Age crossover. Mat get in over his head as he accidentally gets involved in a war with 5 secret magical factions. will daredevil survive or will his days be Numbered.
1. the arrival

Daredevil: Rumble Of The Roses

Chapter 1

9 pm

Tokyo airport

The cold air howled as snow flacks could be tasted on Mat Murdock tongue .

Had he been in New York bye now it would have been a little warmer.

It was Christmas time and that was the time every one had the day off .

Mat thanked the lord for the holidays , even being in Japan people could rest and enjoy the Christmas cheer. Mat Murdock didn't forget the reason why he came to Japan in the first place, despite his utter hatred towards the country for its secret ninja clans and there deception , but he still made the trip here . He kept his word when ever he gave it, he recalled the week before he arrived here and remembered the horrible news when he found out his old Japanese college friend had got into a car accident 4 fatalities but he was the lucky one. His friend reminded him as soon as he stepped through the door into the room where they had put him in life support , if he was ever was in a jam, if he was in need Murdock would be there to help with anything at all that's what he promised him.

Mat never thought in a million years that the guy would need his help , seeing how successful he was how outgoing and well respected. He never dream the man with all the money he had would ever need help at all. But he did , though Murdock tried to recommend some one else someone better more suited for the job , he would not relent saying that he didn't know anyone else who could do the job better than Mat Murdock, a lawyer from a little spot in New York city called Hells kitchen.

Maybe it was destiny he didn't know why he agreed to go to Japan to cover for his friend in Courthouse case in Japan for a major Japanese conglomerate though he usually didn't do these kinds of cases. He was used to defending the little guy , but after viewing the circumstances he didn't argue .

The court had decided to postpone the case until the end of December which was good because it gave everyone enough time to relax and not worry about what up ahead, which is also a good stress reliever.

He did review the case with his partner foggy nelson just before he got on the plain .. A mega-million dollar company was being sued bye a famous Japanese music studio bye the name of Cosmo

pop for selling product like CD's, posters and other music paraphernalia internationally without there consent claiming that they gone off contract. Chizu corporation claims that they are not responsible or in control of how fans or stores sell there products or where they go to, there only responsibility is the production of the product .

Murdock realized this case might become one big headache for him.

For now Murdock would have to worry about where he might stay for the night.

As he continued to walk down the airport enclosure he sensed a slender woman

Wearing a red dress the kind secretaries wore when they work big law firm or corporations which he was guessing she worked for. She was holding sign the kind that people used when they wanted to pick up some one from airport but didn't know what they looked like.

As he walked towards her he noticed she had large exaggerated grin which to an American was quite odd.

She spoke "are you Mr. Murdock?"

Mat for a second hesitated to answer "-uh yes, I'm him"

"would you please follow me , Miss Ayame didn't have time to met you in person , so she sent her limo to pick you up'' the woman then gave Murdock a bow as she replied "im very glade to met you , I'm Aiko Amida Miss Ayame's secretary''

Murdock Returned the gesture of respect bye bowing as well.

He then stepped forth as the woman smiled and gestured her hand to the door .

Murdock seemed to grin as well , some how It was almost infecting .

He Had heard that when someone smiles it brings a little joy into the world a causes someone else to smile. All he new was that the woman had good vibes ,very good vibes.

Outside the driver of the limo hade taken the time to hold the door of the backseat of the limo for him. Murdock still had to remember to act like he was blind even he wasn't truly blind,contining he then bumped into the driver and fell backward.

Aiko walked strait into the drivers face and yelled at him

"you idiot did you forget he's blind! what are you thinking!, help him up you bumbling fool!" she then slapped him on the side of the head.

Murdock felt a little sorry for the driver as it wasn't his fault that he fell.

The black clothed driver quickly tried to pick Murdock off the ground and back on his feet , then he started to apologise."I'm truly sorry sir, I wants paying attention. i-it wont happen again, I swear it!''

"calm down its alright ,just don't-'' spoke Murdock but was interrupted bye Aiko in mid-speech.

"nonsense! he was sleeping on the job, do you know what happens to people that sleep on the job?

they get fire!"

"I'm sorry ma'am it will never happen again, I swear! please don't tell my superior! I'll never hear the end of it!" said the husky driver as he continued to bowed

" Oh you better pray that I don't tell because-" Aiko tried to say but was then in turn interrupted bye Murdock

"Aiko stop this now! there is no reason to have a commotion over such a small thing , maybe I should speak with Miss Ayame about how you been treating her valued employee's, last I checked harassment is not permitted in the work environment "

Suddenly Aiko heart began to beat like crazy, Murdock could smell the perspiration coming off her body which was all the obvious signs that she was getting nervous.

"but I was only trying to-" Aiko tried to explain herself but was cut off bye Murdock again.

"Aiko please , the hour is late as it is, let's just get going already"

the secretary stood there silent and then nodded as she realized he was right.

Murdock stepped into the limo with Aiko trailing behind , the driver then slam the door shut and took his seat at the wheel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it took about 45 minutes for the limo to get to the suburban side of Tokyo.

this is the area where most millionaire types lived, Aiko gave a slit smile to Murdock as she sighed in relief

"finally home!, this is where Miss Ayame lives, well mostly right now the misses is out doing some late night work over at

the Chizu Corp building ; she's busy making the preparations for the party were holding for Christmas eve.

I'm hoping you'll be there Mr. Murdock" she said she tried to strike up a friendly conversation with him inside the gloomy limo to make up for her behavior at the air port.

Matt returned the smile as he replied " I'll come by for a visit but only for a visit , after all somebody still has to work on your case if you expect to win this thing"

Her smile widened as she replied

" I didn't know you where a work 'O' holic Mr. Murdock"

"well I am sharp if nothing else, some one has to look on ahead for the bright future of your Company" Murdock replied in tone that sounded like straight business.

The limo pulled up to a very Japanese style home , it hade a large black metal gate that slide when opened .

Murdock stepped out of the limo first and then the secretary step out right after.

walking on to the snow covered lawn Aiko spoke "this is where you will be staying, only her closest Associates are aloud to live here. Luckily for me I'm one of them, it always fun having someone new come over to live "

Limo then pulled off as it drove away.

Murdock stepped forward on the houses snow covered front yard .

The house was 2 stories tall complete with an attic, it walls where painted white with black roof tiles.

Aiko reached in her purse pulling out the key that unlocked the black steel gated door that lead into the front of the house , entering the house the secretary began to explain , "well this is it home sweet home, as you can see-" she then started to do an explain the house but Murdock wasn't listening ,he was far to lost in his plethora of senses to hear.

his radar like perception told him allot about the house, he could tell that the stairs where to the wall on his right. That same wall had a door adjacent from the entrance of the house that lead into a bathroom. Ahead of him past the stairs was a kitchen ,to his left was a large dinning room. Next to the dinning room was a large living room with a massive flat screen TV and a couple regular couches, past the kitchen was a door that lead outside to the back yard where there was a nice Jacuzzi and a large pool.

Akio then waived her hand in front of Murdock's face

as she replied trying to get his attention ''hello Mr. Murdock are you listening"

Murdock answered shaking his head as he tried to pay attention " oh sorry Aiko you where saying?"

Aiko then continue" the second floor is where you'll find the bed rooms. Miss Ayames bed room is the main one when you first go up the stairs . there are 7 bed rooms , yours is the one to the far right and mines the one to the far left.

and the 3rd and final floor is the large attic , We usually use it for storage purposes, sometimes we us the massive attic for parties or special occasions like birthdays and other stuff. Any questions?"

Murdock stood there as he took all this in and replied " uh…no"

"okay then good night, and see you in the morning" she said waving her hand and holding the door open as she was about to step outside

"wait your not staying?" Murdock said standing at the foot of the stairs

Aiko then presented to him a folder in her hand and said " I forgot I hade to take this file to the Chizu building this morning , so im just going to drop it off.

I'll be back bye 2 A.M."

Murdock could tell by his senses that she was lying, what she was saying was only half-true . A regular man might have been fooled bye here act but not Murdock,

No , no one could fool him.

Mat tried to think of what to say next "Uh …when can I expect Miss Ayame to come home?"

"She should be dew back by 5 A.M., sweet dreams Mr. Murdock" Aiko then slide the steel door shut and was gone.

Murdock then rushed upstairs and went into his room.

He loosened his neck tie and began to undress revealing his red costume underneath.

Far off in the distant the Sounds of the world where in his ear, sirens blaring, people snoring, the sound rushing water flowing through the pipes and drains of the house and the houses all around, some where a dog is barking and a baby is crying for its mother.

Placing his civilian clothes in his suit case Murdock dawned on the final part of the outfit the mask.

In is mind the blind lawyer from hells was just a front for who he really was, Murdock

Was the costume, Matthew Murdock in his eyes was an alias, his head that was not his true name.

Who he really was, was a symbol for what he stood for , justice.

For he is the man without fear, the daredevil.

What Murdock could not accomplish daredevil could.

Daredevil knew that somewhere in Tokyo a crime was being committed.

And daredevil would make sure to strike the fear of God into those who would do wrong.

He then opened the window, scanning the room one last time he leapt out and into the pitch black darkness and escaped out into the night.


	2. here come the magical girl

**Chapter 2:Here come the magical girl**

Location: Hanako high, school library

Hanako high was an all girls school, only those who could afford it could go there.

For lemon her parents where rich enough to pay for the classes here.

Her parents believe that with there daughter being in a girls private school

Lemon would be able to pay attention more in her studies than on some boy

She might meet in a regular school.

Lemon never agreed with most of her parents decisions, they wanted her to get into activities that just didn't interest her like playing an instrument.

She was more interested in physical training class or art.

She did sometime do as she was told even if she didn't agree, for now lemon was away from all that as she hanged out at the schools library.

The hanako high school had ended classes two hours ago.

Lemons only solace from the school was the library which she found to be very peaceful ,

But it was not the only reason why she came here.

Her sister was the schools librarian and everyday after school she came to visit her,

Yui was 22, she wore gray reading classes, she also wore a white blouse and a black skirt and heels. She had long orange blond hair. She always'ed smile as if she had something up her sleeve .

But she was more than just her sister , she was her mistress , her mentor .

For thought they seemed like regular people , they were actually both magic users from the secret faction called Wiz-Dom.

Yui was the master and lemon was the apprentice.

The library was empty which made it an excellent place for them to converse , lemon showing a sign of respect knelt before her superior and replied "you called me ,my master''

Yui stood before her in blue mages gown and dress, even Yui's hair color change from a blond to a light orange.

"Lemon my only and most faithful servant, a new and powerful warrior has arrived here in Tokyo. I want you to go to building D which is the main school , there lies 3 Darklore members, I want you to stir up some trouble with them and lure the warrior out, so that we can learn how to use him to our advantage" Yui ordered

"yes my mistress , I shall do as you command" responded lemon

lemon the instantly changed into her pink & purple mages dress and purple boot which went all the way past here knees, she also wore a black witches cape.

even lemons hair color changed from a brown to a bright pink which was folded into a pony tail & held together bye a

purple bow.

lemon began to float 2 feet off the ground as she emanated a blue energy aura around herself , she then flew strait up through the libraries sky light and disappeared .

Yui stood there laughing " if this plan works, we of Wiz-Dom shall finally win this war"


	3. Trouble at D

Daredevil: Rumble Of The Roses

Chapter 3: Trouble At D

Hanako High was a private girls school as everyone Knew , but for those who were first timers to the school. It was made up of a large mile long park, surrounding the park where building on all sides . The first building to the south was building A which was the schools library which acted as the reception office for new students.

The building to the North was building D which acted as the schools main domicile where all the students learned there extracurricular activity, the school had it own in door gym and outside behind the school It had its own list of sport facilities , like a baseball field, competition swimming pools, tennis courts , and Olympic track meet . and all with there own clubs if any was interested.

The 2 smaller buildings to the east and to the west where the schools dorms where all the

Students lived and slept.

Hanako high was the best place for Rich Parents to drop off there daughters for the whole year and never have to worry about how they where or what they where doing.

The schools hours from 8 am to 3 pm . For those who were participating in sports

The Hours where from 2 to 5.

For those who needed more time to study tutors would stay behind till 9 pm.

Sachi yonada was one of those girls who needed more time to take everything in,

Her hardest points were math and chemistry but she knew somehow that she would get through this bump on the road called failer.

Despite her urge to quite her friends still pushed her to keep on going not to give up and keep on studying , keep on working those brain cells said her friend Hikari.

Sachi wore her blue sailors outfit which was the schools uniform for all the girls at Hanako high.

Sachi had black hair and brown eyes.

She stood around 5'6 and weighed around 150 pounds.

She stepped outside to see that the day was already getting dark as she could see the last few rays of light disappeared from horizon in front of her .

she the ran to her friends who where waiting for her at the parks lamp post across from building D,

Riza & Hikari where both her best friends and stood up for her when ever she was bullied.

Riza stood about 6'1 she was tall for here age , she had blond hair & green eyes.

Hikari was stood at 5'4 she was the shortest of the group , her hair was black with long banks and had hazel eyes.

Sachi could see that Riza had that look in her eyes , she knew she had something in mind but it was it was always an idea that risked trouble.

"hey I have an Idea for tonight , how about we ditch school and go to a 3'O'D band concert somewhere" said Riza giving her always greeting smile.

" I don't know, it doesn't feel right running off on the school, what if they found out we left? You know what they do if they find out" said Sachi with a somewhat worried look

"don't worry we'll be back before the school ever found out we where gone,

All we got to do is morph into our true forms and fly our way out of here and get to the concert before it ends"

Riza finished as she look at her watch

Sachi suddenly gave her a mean look

" I don't ever want to ever hear you talking out loud about our abilities, what if someone could hear?"

"don't worry about it , if some ever does hear they wont even know what were talking about" said Hikari as she waved a soothing hand at her to calm her down.

"so are we going or are we not?" asked Riza with a ill-tempered tone, giving Sachi an similar tight look .

Sachi gave her back to her friends as she gave Riza's Idea a good thinking, _maybe it wont be so bad leaving the school for a little bit to go off to see the concert _she thought.

She turned around to look at them , she then smiled " alright we'll go but just this once , I don't want this leaving school thing to become a habit for use three ,alright? "

Both girls gave a big exaggerated grin and a thumbs up to her as they both replied "we promise" but secretly Riza and Hikari crossed there fingers.

"alright let go" Sachi said giving them the okay to change into there true forms.

for though they seemed like regular human girls they where really were-creatures underneath for they where all Darklore.

Sachi instantly changed from her cute innocent self into a feral Were-Bat , she had large bat ears and wide leathery bat like wing. her body was covered from head to toe with black and white colored fur, black around her arms and legs and white around her stomach chest and face. she also had long black bangs that covered her cheeks and eyes that were the color red.

Riza morphed as well turning from a young school girls into a wild Were-Cat, she had long elvish like ears and yellow feline eyes and had bristling brown hair, she also had teeth & claws that where as sharp as razors. she had brown fur that went around her arms and legs and light brown fur that went up her stomach chest neck and face, she also had a long bushy brown tail.

Hikari also morphed into her lycanform too , turning her beautiful human self into a slimy Were-Lizard.

she had green eyes and dark green tough skin , and she had hands that ended in long sharp claws.

she also had a fin that started from the top of her head and shot down her spin to end of her long powerful tail.

they all then float in the air as yellow energy aura's began to emanate around them.

Sachi loved being in her true form , she felt free as a bird or rather a bat in this case.

what was great being in there true forms was that no regular person could see them ,even if they were in the open

they wouldn't have to worry about people staring or getting scared.

The only one's who could truly see them would be other girls that were Magical as well or Mind Breakers.

for now they didn't have to worry about either one of them or so they thought.

suddenly a voice that sounded familiar cut through the air as it called out to them.

"if you three want excitement? now you have it" said Lemon as she levitated off the ground in front of them

Riza gave off an annoyed sigh " what do you want now Lemon? don't we get enough of you in class already

, jeez why do you gotto bother us at this hour, please do a us a favor and just leave us alone"

"Yeah, get lost already Wiz-dom!" said Hikari placing her hands on her waist

Lemon was outraged " I'm gonna show you why its not a good Idea to piss a Witch off!"

Lemon then flicked her glass ball wand and shot a fire ball right at them.

the 3 Darklore flew out of the way of the explosion of fire that left a large burn mark on the ground.

"that it!, now you've made the biggest mistake messing with the three of us!' said Sachi as she and her friend

flew towards Lemon for a close melee fight.

Lemon then took off flying towards the middle of the schools park , with the darklore not to far behind.

she then landed her feet on the ground as she waited for the dark trio to catch up.

"what!? no more running? and I thought this was gonna be fun!" said Hikari giving a long toothy grin on her reptile like face.

the Darklore trio finally landed inside the park square.

the Were-Bat Sachi stepped forward to speak some sense into the magical girl.

"come on Lemon , I know you do not really want to start a fight us , especially when you are out numbered"

but Lemon would not back down "oh but I do want to start a fight, I want to start a fight right now!"

Lemon pointed her wand toward her and fired a bolt of electricity at her.

Sachi instantly shielded herself with her wings to deflect the electrical attack.

Riza then jumped in front of Sachi " that it!, I'm tired of this annoying wench, I am going to beat this bitch! until she nothing more than a bloody pulp!" Howled Riza , her yellow feline eyes focused on the

pink haired mage, her claws then unsheathed as she lunged forward at Lemon with lighting speed.

the young magical girl then held her wand up in front of her stopping the Were-Cat in mid-air,

she then magically sent Riza flying , crashing into the ground 8 yards away.

Hikari then brought her claws forward shooting a beam of black energy , Lemon projected a shield around herself deflected the blast, then countered with her own blast attack firing a hot stream of plasma.

Sachi put up her wings like a shield protecting not just herself but her friends as well.

Hikari stood next to her and fired a powerful dark matter blast at lemon.

the mages shield began to weaken as it got smaller and smaller and smaller until the shield shattered.

the blast sent lemon flying 5 feet away crashing into a park bench splintering it to pieces.

lemon struggled to get her beaten form back up off the ground, then suddenly she realized something ,the question popped into her head as she had almost forgotten it .

_where is this mystery warrior ? _she wondered , Lemon understood the fact that she really could use some help right now, and this mysterious warrior who ever he was she hoped would show up soon.


	4. A Heros Arrival

Daredevil: Rumble of the roses

Chapter 4: a Hero's arrival

to a novice the night would seem quiet even silent , but not for Daredevil.

to him the sounds and smells were everywhere ,from the sounds of people sleeping to noise of Tokyo's subway systems, to the smell of garbage to the constant flavor of snow.

it was all there, the chaos of the city life.

Daredevil skipped and flipped from building to building, scouting the alleyways for drug dealers or Yakuza thugs or some kind of riffraff, but is seemed the streets were empty tonight.

Daredevil stopped on top of a building that overlooked a school, he could tell by his sense's that it was an all Girls High School.

and at this Hour all of them should have been a sleep by now.

but the Guardian Devil heard a noise like the sound of a Jet Plane, it was coming from the middle of the schools park.

as he got closer the sound of explosions suddenly went off which caused Daredevil to run closer to the on going battle, he could smell the sweat on there skin, he could hear there breathing and there hearts beating they were all trying to survive, each one fighting for there lives.

Daredevil now in close proximity to the fight, as he stuck to the shadows he counted four of them all females, 3 to the left and 1 to the right.

all these girls seemed strange though , like the 3 girls to the left seemed more animal than human, while the girl to the right was wearing what seemed like a mages outfit.

Daredevil realized it was a little late for Halloween .

but he could detect that the girl with pink hair to the far right was injured and was out numbered.

all Daredevil knew was that the girl was in trouble and if he didn't step she might end up getting killed.

the Were-Cat then stepped forward and spoke " hurry lets finish her off before she has a chance to get back up"

she then unsheathed her claws and charged at the mage.

Daredevil jumping from the shadows karate kicking the Were-Cat in the face knocking her down.

The Man Without Fear stood ready bringing his fists up to his face going into his Judo like stance.

The Were-Cat then got back up and roared at him revealing her sharp teeth and claws.

she then tried to bite him on the rist , but Daredevil anticipate her move & took his hand out of the way, then counter the Were-Cat with an punch to side of her jaw, this mad her even angrier. the girl then tried to come at him with her deadly claws ,but Daredevil easily bobbed & weaved dodging the girls tiger strikes with finesse.

he then spun on his heel and slapped the girl on her neck striking a pressure point knocking the Were-Cat out.

Sachi and Hikari were at awe at how fast the Man in the Devil suit was.

how amazingly swift his hands were as he defeated Riza with a simple slap to the neck.

Riza turned back into her human form as she collapsed to the ground.

"Riza!" Sachi cried out , seeing her friend lying on the floor unconscious.

the remaining Darklore that were still standing throughout there hands toward the Devilmans direction

for another kinetic Blast attack, but before they could the Devil man suddenly flung something red at them.

the projectile struck Hikari on the snout then bounced off and hit Sachi in the eye, it then ricocheted off and flew back into the Devils hand.

the Were-Lizard Hikari put her hands on her snout as her eyes watered, while the Were-Bat Sachi put her hands on her eye as she squinted in pain.

Daredevil then leaped at the Were-Creatures as they were distracted by there Injures, The Man Without Fear thrusted the Billy Club into the Were-Lizards snout , he then ducked down as the Were-Bat tried to hit him with her wing.

Daredevil recovered then struck the Darklore on the jaw with the Billy club, the Were-Lizard then lunged at him as she tried to scratch him with her claws, Daredevil simply side-stepped avoiding her lash out.

wrapping his arms around her neck he pinched the side of her throat finally putting the wild beast to asleep in his arms.

Sachi was the only one left as she witnessed her 2 best friends defeated by a single person, defeated by this Devil this man who ever he was. he single handedly defeated them all with skill and with professionalism that she had never seen before, if not ever.

but how could a single ordinary man be able to stand toe to toe against the likes of her, how could one without powers be able to defeat one that hade powers , it just didn't make sense.

the only other ones she knew who could partake in this battle was a Mind Breaker ,and they had powers to influence and control girls like her. this man did have characteristics of a mind breaker, if he was a Mind Breaker maybe his powers might be coming from his talent as a master martial artist.

Hikari soon morphed back into her human form, the Devil Man then placed her gently on the ground.

he then turned to face Sachi, he was well built , signs that he's been through allot of physical conditioning.

she didn't know what she was going to do now that she was by herself .

should she continue fighting a losing battle against a foe of remarkable strength .

she could fly away and avoid the battle altogether but then she would be abandoning her friends and she wasn't about to do that. her only choice was to surrender and avoid further injury.

Her only anger was against Lemon because she had apparently lured them into a trap.

she morphed back into her human form as she fell to her knees, she then raised her hand in the air crying out " Please no more, I give up"

Daredevil could tell that the girl was afraid all bye just listening to her breathing, her heart beat, the blood flowing through her veins.

her heart beated faster as he stepped ever closer till Daredevil sat face to face with her, he then reached

for his Billy clubs, the girl noticed his movements and tears started to flow from her eyes, afraid he might attack

she covered her face whimpering in fear.

Daredevil set the weapons down on the ground in front of her, he then tried to calm her placing his hand on her

shoulder, shushing her as he spoke" it alright , no one is going to hurt you"

the black haired girl slowly movie her hands away from her face staring at him with unbelieving eyes.

" shush sleep and be still" said Daredevil pressing his thumb against her forehead putting her to sleep in his hand. the Guardian Devil gently place her on the ground, he then turned to face the magical girl that stood just a few feet behind him.

Lemon was amazed this Man had single handedly defeated 3 Darklore all with out breaking a sweat.

she realized what a genius her master was, with this Warrior the Wiz-Dom Organization could finally win this old war she thought as she smiled.

she picked herself up from the ground now that she was fully healed , and dusted her gown with her hands.

the Devil man took a few steps towards her direction then asked "are you okay?"

Lemon smile greedily at him as she answered back "yes im fine, and may I say your quite an amazing fighter"

she then took a couple steps towards her rescuer , she wanted touch him feel his amazing abbs she thought.

she wanted to thank him some how.

"do you know what the heck was that ? I know I defeated them but what were they, they kind of like werewolf's or something" said the Devil man regarding to the 3 Darklore girls that laid on the ground behind him.

Lemon then replied " oh you'll find out soon enough" she then reached down to retrieve her wand.

but the Devil warrior continue with the questions as if he was interrogating her.

"why where they after you?" his tone stern and serious

"they were after me because there bullies and they always think there better than everyone else,

that's why they were here picking on me" she fibbed

but the Man said nothing , she suddenly felt like he was scanning her as if he could see right through her, see right through her lie.

he then spoke" I'm not stupid and I know that your lying, you had something to do with that fight, didn't you!"

Lemon was shocked , she was caught in her own lie, she realized there was nothing she could say as she stood in silence. the Magical girl then smiled as she began to floated in the air while a blue aura surrounded her

"maybe I did" she said, laughing evilly she took to the sky, flying far away from sight until she disappeared and was gone.

Daredevil realized these girls where innocent and had been provoked into the fight, and that pink haired girl who ever she was used him like some pon to win her fight , but why he wondered , he felt that there might be something more to this mystery than what it seemed.

he felt quite bad for the young girls that laid on the ground, Daredevil Felt guilty for fighting them he should have not interfered in the fight.

he should have let them beat the snote out of that girl.

the only thing he could do now was get the Three injured women some medical attention at the schools nurses room.

Back at the School Library Lemon flew through the walls and teleported into Yui's invisible room that hovered over the library.

from a first glance one wouldn't notice that there was a second floor to library.

this second floor room is where the Witch Librarian Yui stationed her headquarters , and did all her monitoring and planning here.

inside the room the ceiling, the walls and the floor gave off a light blue glow as they where all made entirely out of

magic.

the floor was also decorated with white mystical Emblems, also the room was encircled with 12 runic diamonds each of which floated 2 feet off the ground. the Emblems acted like a giant generator distributing the magical energy amongst the diamonds which would utilize the energy to maintain the existence of the room, it was all simple really once a person thought about it .

The Magical Girl suddenly appeared before her master, but Yui was too distracted to look at Lemon.

as she stared at the viewing diamond, she smiled admiring Daredevil and his amazing feats. the Witch Librarian wore a Victorian style Tiara on her head, and a red veil to go with her purple Mages gown.

sitting on a cushion of air, Yui magically floated a foot off the ground.

still grinning Yiu said " such an amazing man, he easily saw though your lie as easily as I see through this veil"

Lemon gave a look as she was unconvinced " I will agree he is an excellent choice , but are you sure you chose the right man for the job, what if he traces the fight back to us?"

Yui replied simply " the thing about Super Heroes is that they are always ready to jump at a moments notice, Oh I believe we are not the only one's that Matthew Murdock has to worry about. his actions today will bring the attention of others, unfortunately he will be targeted by some of them as well . so there's no need to worry if well be traced, Daredevil will have enough on his plate to deal with.

all we have to do is site back and watch the event as they unfold ,and work from behind the scenes"

Lemon then smiled at her masters response " alright!"she said , if Yui was sure of her decision then Lemon was there to support her all the way.

for now the master and the apprentice would wait till it was time to make there next move.

Sachi suddenly opened her eyes and found herself laying on a bunk in the Nurses medical room located on the second floor of building D. looking over to her right she could see her friends Riza and Hikari

sleeping on similar bunks next to hers.

standing up she walked to the mirror in the bathroom to her left,

she notice she had a purple bruise on her eye where the projectile had hit her, she also could see another bruise on the side of her jaw where the devil man had struck her, that jerk she thought.

she walked back to her bed and found what looked to be an ice pack, she picked it up and placed in on her aching eye.

the room was slightly dim because the curtains had been drawn closed with only a few beams of light peering in.

the clock on the far wall said 7:00 am , school was about to start an Hour from now.

A nurse in a Pink uniform stepped into the room, trailing behind her was a man with Brown Orange hair and

Red tinted glasses, he also wore a Gray suit and in his hand was a walking stick the kind the blind used.

"Miss Yanada?" said the Nurse

"I'm her" answered Sachi

"your quite lucky Miss, you and your friends got out of that fight with just few of bruises.

you most fortunate to have been found by this man ," said the nurses regarding the orange haired stranger that stood next to her.

the Blind man took couple steps towards Sachi and gave a quick bow to her.

he then replied "hello I'm Matthew Murdock, I've already had the school give a report to the authorities about what happen . all they need is a description of the girls that did this to you so that they can apprehended"

Sachi speculated that the man was a Westerner.

she then replied boldly "uh..no that not necesary,that fight was totally between us and them, I refuse to press charges"

"are you sure? Cause I could have-" Murdock tried to say but was cut off by Sachi as she raised her hand in the air in objection "I said no, I refuse to press charges and that's my final word on it!"

"okay then" Matt replied

"I'll let you two talk" said the Nurse stepping outside the room closing the door behind her.

Sachi walked back to her bunk and sat down to continue the conversation with Murdock " so , you found us?" , the Man took a chair from a stake of seats that were positioned against the wall and sat down across from Sachi "yes I was doing my usual walk when I heard what sounded like fighting, I came as quickly as I could, I also heard women's voices and I assumed it was a cat fight"

"I see" Sachi said turning her head to look at the bathroom ahead of her.

she then asked bluntly " Do you know of a guy who dresses like a devil?"

Matt squirmed a little in his chair Nervously , he then answered " I might have heard of such a man, but I know him by only one name"

"and what might that be?" questioned Sachi looking down at the floor

"the Daredevil " Murdock said simply

"the Daredevil?" she echoed

Murdock continued " he's a known vigilante who goes around fighting crime where ever it may be"

Sach still staring at the ground thought of what to say next

"I think I've heard of him before he's from America isn't he?

"yes he is" confirmed Murdock

she continued to question "so you know this man?"

"a little , we have spoken before" Matt spoke trying to act like he wasn't lying

the white room was silent despite the sound of the clock on the wall , Murdock himself seemed quiet himself as well.

Sachi then broke the silence saying "so that's what that man was thinking? that we were a bunch of criminals?!

is that why he was there?!" her eyes started to fill with tears

"No! he never thought that, all he wanted to do was stop the fighting, he didn't fully understand the situation until it was too late. he is truly sorry !" said Murdock placing his hand on her shoulder

Sachi slapped his hand away as she stood up and said" if he truly wanted my forgiveness he should have asked it himself!"

"please ...hear him out, he is very sorry! he said that he would understand if you didn't forgive him" he responded

sachi sniffed as she wiped the last of her tears away "I don't know, I have to think about it"

"I understand, listen I have to go but if you need someone to talk to or at least a lawyer here's my card" said Murdock handing her his business card, she took it without question as she stared the blind lawyer down, Murdock bowed then stepped out the room and was gone.

Soon Riza and Hikari came to .

"hey Sachi, where are we?" asked Riza rubbing the bruise on her jaw.

" I wonder if anyone will notice that we came in to class early" said Riza holding an ice pack on the side of her jaw.

the Nurses Office is was only a few yard from the girls home room class, which only took the girls a minute to walk there.

the girls were in no hurry to get to class room since the school was half an hour from starting.

Hikari rubbing her bruised Nose said" Jeez that Devil man almost broke my nose, he sure did a number on all of us" she then shook her head in disbelief.

"who was that guy anyway?'' said Riza still holding the ice pack to her jaw

Sachi staring at the ground replied coldly" his name is Daredevil"

Both of her friends noticed her sad look on her face "what's wrong Sachi? what worries you?'' said Riza placing her long slender arm on Yanada's shoulder trying to comfort her

"why such a long face, what's troubling you" asked Hikari her face and tone both were at concern for her

"its just that I'm not sure about my powers any more, after getting beat bye a mere-man I just wonder if we get into another fight again will I be able to hold my own" Sachi spoke with sadness still staring at the ground in despair

"oh come on Sachi you cant beat yourself up just because you lost a fight" said Riza

"Oh Sachi please cheer up, I have a feeling that bye the end of the day you'll feel better than you do now, just

remember if you ever fall I promise we'll be there to pick you back up " said Hikari a large as a large grin came over her face

Riza smiled as well hoping for her friend to grin a little.

just looking at them made Sachi give a small smile, giving her a spark of hope that she needed.

they all reached the class room and boldly walked right in.

Murdock was almost near the Ayame Estate , he was just a few yard from reaching his destination . he could see bye his senses that the large black gate that lead to entrance of the Japanes style mansionj was close.

Murdock wondered if Miss Chizu and her secretary Aiko had notice that he had left, they probably might have if they had checked his room or maybe they didn't since it would be rude for them to barge into there guest room unannounced and run the risk that if he was still in his room they would have rudly have waken him up.

Murdock just hoped that they didn't check his room.

Murdock sense's suddenly went off like an alarm, some one was following him.

His senses told him everything about a person, there gender, physical condition, health.

he could tell if they had low blood sugar , he could tell weather they were drunk and could smell what they had for breakfast this morning, or what kind of body lotion they might have used.

nothing escaped his senses, he could tell weather a person was afraid, happy, or aroused.

he was 10 x better than a bloodhound.

right now he sensed told him that it was a girl, was high up above standing on top of a light post looking down at him. she wasn't afraid at all , if anything she was more curious than scared.

Murdock turned around and cocked his head up towards the girls direction.

"alright the game is up I know your there, come down show yourself" Murdock said

the Young girl probably 11 maybe 12 years old, stepped off the light post and floated down before him ,she then approached him.

she wore red overcoat with matching sweat pants and wore white and blue sneakers.

her hair was also woven into pigtails.

she had serious look on her face " I am Rumiko Sakamoto ,

I was following you because I wanted to let you know that I know who you really are!"


	5. the girl who told no tales

Daredevil: Rumble of the Roses

Chapter 5: the girl who told no tales

Rumiko looked at him with her piercing eyes unafraid more curious than afraid.

She didn't smile she had more of a serious look to her face, like an officer on duty

"I know who you are!" she said in accusing tone.

Murdock could tell she wasn't lying.

But he tried to play it off , Murdock would not in anyway incriminate himself.

He had try to make sure that people believed that Matthew Murdock and Daredevil were two completely different people.

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" Murdock started "you must have me mistaken for someone else".

But Rumiko continued on "No , I know exactly who you really are Matthew Murdock.

Blind lawyer bye day and deviled hero bye night" she said confidently,

"you see I've seen you change out of your costume already"

Murdock was now on the offensive , he could tell bye reading her heart that she wasn't telling lie's. "Uh..I really don't know what your talking about , I seriously think you have me mistaken for someone else!"

Rumiko would not be unhampered , Murdock could tell she was tired of the controverts the blind lawyer was making. She continued to speak " You can not deny what I have seen with my own eyes, but right now that is irrelevant . I've come to warn you that you shouldn't interfere with these battles which have been raging on for Centuries , you could get seriously injured or worse killed"

Mat soon realized that she must be one of those magical girls , he had to learn what was going on , Murdock then ask the question " what is really going on here?"

She responded in her still serious tone "if you really want to know follow me to the temple shrine" Rumiko then turned on her heel and walked the other way, after a couple of steps she turned around and looked at him again "are you coming or not?"

"very well I follow you but you need to tell me everything" the blind lawyer replied tilting his head down at the ground as he held his walking stick close to his body.

"everything will be explained when we reach the shrine I promise" she then continue down the side walk hoping that the blind lawyer would trust and follow, which

Murdock did as he silently trailed behind her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a 30 minute walk to from the Chizu mansion to Rumiko's shrine.

As they arrived Rumiko was the first one up the flight of steppes that lead up to shrine itself. Matthew followed making his way up the steps , he started counting steps in his head as he walked, at midway he was up to 35 flights of steps he wondered how many more steps he had to go. Suddenly Murdock radar senses were going off as he detected two females in hiding , he could tell they were ninja's bye way they behaved, the were hiding on top of the pine trees. He could tell they were watching him intently , Murdock wondered if Rumiko had told them that he was Daredevil.

Murdock continue up the flight of steps until he finally reached the shrine, all in all Matt

Counted about 50 flights of steps.

Rumiko stood just outside the door that lead into the shrine, she then spoke

"come Matthew Murdock there is much we must discuss"

"I'm sure we do , but can you please explain to me why are there Ninjas hiding in the trees?" asked Murdock

Rumiko was surprised bye his question as her eyes widened.

" how did you know there were Ninjas?" she asked

But Murdock didn't answer , still trying to not incriminate himself.

"just answer the question, please" he said simply

Rumiko was impressed , she wondered weather this was part of Matt Murdock power.

She then answer "the Ninjas are simply here to keep an eye Out for the Shrine , and I've personally asked them to keep eye on you for my safety. We the Arayashiki are not very fond of strangers after all"

Murdock then replied "I understand fully I'm a total stranger , and because of that you have to take precautionary measures"

"thank you for understand and not getting offended" the young girl then bowed in respect.

Mat Returned the gesture bye bowing as well.

Rumiko then waved her hand towards the door "please enter''

The blind lawyer from hells kitchen entered the large wooden room, he then sat down on the floor crossed legged as he place his walking stick next to him.

Rumiko took a place on the floor and sat down across from him.

She then began to explain to him a great many things.

She told him that there were 5 secret factions that had been fighting each other for centuries . She explain to him the 3 oldest factions Arayashiki, Wiz-dom and Darklore.

Arayashiki which she was apart of was a faction of girls that used a form of Eastern magic ,While there counter part Wiz-dom was a group of girls that used a form of Western magic. And then she explained Darklore , which was a group of people who had the blood of ancient races like vampires,werewolfs,elves , or were-creatures.

Then she explained the 2 new factions that hade show up a few centuries later, first was

The Group Called E.G.O. which was a group of powerful psychics that used telekinetic abilities to fight. while there enemy was the Alien Eraser that that came from outer space no one know exactly there agenda for Earth , but some believe that there reason for coming to earth was to conquer it but were unable to because of E.G.O's interference.

"interesting, I see now" was all Matt Murdock could say. Matt thought of all that she said, and through that whole time Not once did she lie, had she lied her heart would have told him. But at the same time while Rumiko was explaining everything Murdock could detect even the faintest sound outside the walls of the room, and he new that Rumiko wasn't lying because the female ninjas where on the top of the roof of the shrines structures listening in on there entire conversation. Which reminded Murdock that having superhuman hearing wasn't all it was cracked up to be, sometimes it was just plain annoying.

But before Matt was lost in his senses again, he concentrated his hearing to stay within the boundaries of the room he was in, and turned his head towards the direction of Rumiko.

She then spoke " My question for you Mr. Murdock is the way you fought those Darklore I wonder? Could you be a Mind breaker?"

Matt confused responded "Mind what?"

"Mind breaker" repeated Rumiko

"What is a Mind breaker?" asked Murdock now more confused

" a Mind breaker is a human male who has psychic powers that are strong enough to influence and control girls like us, influenced to the point that the mind breaker can increase a magical girls power and make us do what ever they want"

Murdock then responded " well I'm happy to tell you that I'm not a mindbreaker, I don't have psychic powers, so there is no worry"

But Rumiko wasn't convinced " then how where you able to engage those girls in combat if your not one?"

" please again I'm not a superhero I'm just a regular blind man lawyer from America ,

Also let me reiterate Daredevil was the one who engaged them not me"

Murdock still trying to avoid incrimination.

"How did you know daredevil was the one that engaged them? There was no police or news report" Rumiko said trying to catch the blind lawyer in his own lie.

"because the way the girls described him at Hanako High" responded quickly Murdock.

Damn he's good she realized , if he's this good in an argument she wondered what he was like in a court room case. " very well Mr. Murdock you may deny and argue your way out of this , but I will warn you that bye inferring in these battles that have nothing to do with you they will come back to bit you"

"let me say one thing young lady, I've known Daredevil for a very long time , and if there is any trouble , no matter weather it had to do with him or not he will be there to stop the fight" responded the blind lawyer

Rumiko was silent , she had nothing else to say.

Murdock then continued "just remember his title Rumiko , he is the man without fear, and you can not scare him "

Murdock then stood up bowed once , stepped outside into the warm early morning and walked away.


	6. the flight and the blind lawyer

Daredevil: Rumble Of The Roses

Chapter 6: the flight and the blind lawyer

Murdock stepped outside onto the snow covered stone pavement in front of the shrine.  
He readjusted his tie and took a deep breath of fresh cold morning air.  
He could smell the ice and snow , and the fragrance of the tree's .  
Even in the morning the air was full of so many odor that it was hard not to get lost in them.

Murdock realized that the time was somewhere around 10 am.  
If Murdock wanted to get back to the Chizu mansion on time before eleven  
He would have to start of sprinting .

Matt could feel the warmth of the suns rays touching his face and the cool air breezing against his skin , all of which he enjoyed very much.

Rumiko stepped outside and sat down at the edge of the porch.  
She then asked " and where are you going?"

Murdock regarded her and said " I'm going back to the Chizu mansion, if I don't head back there in time they'll notice I've left, and then they'll be very worried and start asking a bunch of questions that I do not wish to answer"

"you know I've been policing Tokyo for a very long time , and in the time that I've been here I've learned a great deal of things . Like I know that the Chizu corporation is under the control of Members of E.G.O."

Murdock turned his head around toward the young girl in surprise " you don't mean to tell me that Miss Chizu and her secretary Aiko are E.G.O. ?"

"yes that what I'm saying , they are E.G.O. , but now that you know who they are what do plan to do with the knowledge that I've given you?" she asked

" Nothing , everything will be the same as its always been. If I leave now they may suspect something. Plus I will have to take more precautions when I'm around them"  
Answered Murdock.

"we still need to finish our conversation Murdock , if you can not talk then can you at least send Daredevil over for a visit, please" said Rumiko with a hint of consideration in her tone.

Murdock finally gave in and said "Very well , I'll ask Daredevil to come around later, how's seven o'clock sound to you?"

The young girl keeping a strait face responded" that sound fine"  
She then asked " bye the way Mr. Murdock, What about those girls you  
Met at the school? You know the Darklore Daredevil fought with, What do you plan on doing with them?"

"well I plan on meeting them at three, Daredevil still needs to apologize after all"  
answered The blind lawyer .

Rumiko then grinned as she asked the next question " so does Daredevil follow you Where ever you go?"

Murdock could sense the incriminating effect in her tone, was she really trying to get him to give away his secret identity?, especially when she knew that there were people listening in on there conversation at this very moment?. Or was she just teasing? just to see how he would react.

Matt carefully thought of the next words to say " No not all the time, but when he does show up he's like my guardian Devil"

"alright Mr. Murdock you may leave now , but just remember I'm keeping an eye on you. The Arayashiki do not take kindly to Mindbreakers , once in a while we find a good Mindbreaker. But most of the time we find bad one's, and if we find out that he is a threat we will eliminate that threat. I really hope you are not a bad one Mr. Murdock"  
Said Rumiko

The man shook his head in disappointment then responded  
"I cant believe that your convince that I'm a Mindbreaker!,  
I'll say this again I don't have magical power or psychic abilities, and I especially don't want to control people. All that I am is just a regular everyday human being.  
A blind lawyer that all that I am and that all that I want to be, nothing else!"

"that's good to hear sir, but just like you my senses don't lie.  
I know what you are Mr. Murdock." the young shrine girl exclaimed with a smile

"fine think what ever you want!, but I'm still holding on to my story!"  
Murdock then turned around and headed down the steps to leave.

The last think he heard from the girl was a good bye but Murdock was too angry to respond.

--

Murdock started running at full speed down the side walk , he ran as fast as he could to get to the mansion . At this speed he should be able to reach his employers estate in less than 10 or 15 minutes .

Suddenly he started hearing russling sounds coming from the trees to his left about 30 meters away . Right off the bat he knew Someone was following him ,and he suddenly realized  
Who it was too.

Those damn Ninja's he thought.

Rumiko sure wasn't lying when she said she would keep an eye on him .

Who does she think I am? A child? he thought.

Matt was very angry , this young girl was treating this grown man like a kid.  
And being followed by ninjas was just plain annoying. Murdock just hated Ninja's , It would have been better if he hadn't even had super hearing then he would have even noticed And gone on with his merry way without a problem.

Murdock suddenly cut across the road almost running into a car.  
He had to lose the Ninja's quickly .

He then ran into a park, he leapt flying over a park bench .  
And continued running down a dirt path with the female ninjas up in the trees a few meters behind him.

Murdock crouched hide behind a tree, waiting and listening .  
He hoped that that the girls would pass so that he could run the other way.

A few meters ahead to north on top of a big ice covered fern tree he could hear them talking amongst Them self's.

The one girl wearing the red Ninja outfit spoke" where the hell did he go?"

The 2nd ninja-girl that was sporting a purple dress with long yellow sleeves spoke as well " I don't know? First I say him running towards the North but then he just disappeared."

The other then responded " maybe he ran toward the lake?"

" don't know maybe, but I don't think so" said girl No 1

" you know that if we lose him Rumi's going to be very mad" said girl No 2

" yeah that why were going to find him so that wont happen" replied girl No 1

" do you really think that Rumikos right about him being a Mindbreaker and all?" asked girl No 2

" who knows , but if he was a Mindbreaker? Why didn't he try to control Rumiko?" girl one ask

"well maybe he hasn't awakened yet, that why" girl two responded

The first female ninja then said " the big question for me is do you think that he really is Daredevil like she kept talking about?"

"well I don't know he did give a good argument that for sure, plus he spoke like they were two completely different people , so I don't know but he got me doubting " said the second female ninja.

Murdock then started to creep slowly a across a hedge of bushes and then rolled hiding behind another tree.

The blind lawyer noticed a nice round stone next to him, he picked up a stone and flung the rock into the lake just 20 meters away, the stone hit the surface of the water making a splashing sound .

"wait did you hear that?" said girl No 1

Murdock then grabbed another stone and hurled it at the lake again.

"yeah I can hear it too , its coming from the lake" replied girl No 2

Murdock sensed the female Ninjas moving toward the lake westward from him.  
He then took this time to crawl under a row of bushes until he reached the Eastern part of the park.

Matt carefully stood back up and slowly walked toward the side of the road exiting the park. Crossing the road he started sprinting down the side walk trying to make up for lost time.

It took him about 15 minutes to reach the Miss Chizu's Mansion,  
Murdock touched his clothed and realized that his coat ,shirt and pants were covered in dirt. They must have gotten dirty when he was crawling under the hedges at the park

Murdock was not only angry at himself , he was in loathing at the Ninjas, if only he hadn't been followed this wouldn't have happened.  
Murdock felt like going back to the park just to find them and kick there asses.  
He took a deep breath of air to let the anger vent out him.

Matt then jumped over the 8 foot wall that surrounded the mansion ,  
landing on the snow white Lon in front of the mansion.

Standing up he ran around the side of the mansion toward the back .  
Murdock through his Cain into the open window, then he wall jumped propelling himself from the opposite wall . His hands grasping the mouth of the open window, he pulled himself up with ease , and rolled landing on the floor of the empty room.

Standing up Matt closed the window and began to undress.  
He placed his dirt civvies in a black plastic bag , while he placed his costume into his suitcase . He quickly jumped into bed throwing the sheets over himself pretending to be asleep.

He soon heard a nock at the door with Aiko's voice following after it.  
"excuse me Mr. Murdock? Sorry to bother you but breakfast is being served in the kitchen! So when your ready, just come down stairs alright!"

Matt looked over to the door and responded " alright I'll be out in a minute!"

Murdock realized that it was going to be a very long day.


	7. the blind and the unseen

Daredevil: Rumble Of The Roses

CHAPTER 7: The Blind and the Unseen

Murdock dressed in his light blue stripped P J's and stepped outside of his room, his body felt sore and worn-out, Matt wished he hadn't spent the whole night up .

He bent his head left than right as the bones in his neck creaked like old wood on a floor board. He Sensed Aikio's presence at the foot of the stairs, she was waiting for him like a maid waiting for her master.

She said "Mr. Murdock are you okay you seem exhausted"

The blind lawyer said " oh I just had a little trouble sleeping last night"

"it must be your bed mattress is getting old, I'll have your mat replaced as quick as possible"

But Matt objected as he waved his hand at her" oh no you don't have to trouble yourself"

"oh its no trouble at all , I will have a new bed ready for you later today!" Aikio responded.

Walking up the steps , Taking Murdock bye the hand Aikio slowly lead him down the staircase and into the kitchen, she sat him down at the table and pushed his plate up close to him, Matt reached his arms out felt for the silver wear. Murdock could already smell the Egg Omelet and ketchup by the time he stepped out of his room, he could have gone down the steps bye himself and walk into the kitchen without help but he still had to pretend that he was blind so as not to draw attention to himself.

Was Miss Aikio really an E.G.O ? he wondered , how far was the extant of her powers , could she read minds maybe? He wondered all these things as he ate his breakfast.

Aikio was seated next to him as she ate her meal and read the News paper at the same time. She then turned to look at Murdock as she smiled and said " how's your breakfast?"

Matt responded quickly as he wiped his mouth with a napkin " oh just fine, its very delicious. You're a good cook!"

"why thank you, I do my best" she said proudly and turned look back at the news paper And replied "the paper says that the snow storm is going to get worse about ten inches of snow, you better wrap yourself up tight the next time we go

outside"

"yes of course, I did bring a thicker coat for just an emergency" said Murdock he scratched his chin.

Suddenly the door bell rang and then rang three more time in quick succession.

" alright already !, I'm coming! I'm coming! jeez! " the girl said as she answered the door. The door swung wide open with a squeal from the door hinges , revealing a little girl that was standing in the snow. The young girl looked to be around ten years old, she had light brown cream colored hair, brown eyes , light skin and was wearing a blue sailors outfit with a green coat and a matching pair of mittens over her small hands.

The young girl smile as she waved her hand saying " hello auntie Aikio I've missed you , my mom said it was alright for me come over"

"who is it Aikio?" asked Murdock as he turned his head over to the direction of the door

"oh its just my niece , she's just visiting for the holidays" said the secretary letting the Young girl enter the house.

The young niece stepped into the kitchen and introduced herself to Matthew shaking his hand and smiled "hello I'm Muranako kotome nice to meet you" she said in her sweet innocent voice

" hello Muranako I'm Matthew Murdock I'm from the United States Of America, I'm your aunts new lawyer, you can call me Matt for short or just simply Mr. Murdock if you like" He said

"okay Mr. Murdock" she said kindly as she smile with glee.

The blind lawyer then asked " would you like to join us for breakfast little Muranako?"

"sure" the young girl responded as she sat down across from Matt, her aunt then served her a fresh plate of egg and ham omelet which was her favorite. Everyone now seated began to conversat about what each wanted for Christmas , Matt said all he wanted was a nice sweater , Muranako said she wanted a nice red dress while Aikio said that all she wanted was a big fat check. After they finished eating they all stepped into the living room and sat down at the couch , Aikio grabbed the remote and turned on the big screen TV and began watching the news on how the weather for tomorrow was and who was going to wining the big baseball game in Tokyo. Sadly unlike the others Matt couldn't see the TV except what could be heard from the television set. She then switch the channel to a Japanese sop opera.

Muranako looked over to the lawyer as she asked " so Mr. Murdock what do you think of Japan so far ?"

"its okay I guess , its not the first place I planed to go if I wanted to vacation but it is a nice visit once in while , it is nice this time of year" he answered

"oh I'm sorry I didn't notice that you where blind Mr. Murdock" Maranako said as she waved her hand in front of Matt's face

"oh its okay a lot of people don't notice I'm blind most of the time" he said lying trying to be polite to the young girl

The girl then said " your Japanese is amazing!"

"thank you , it took me a few months to learn it but here I am"

"so how long do you plan on staying here in Japan?"

"well I'll be here for a couple of months until my skills are no longer needed"

The young girl then stood up and walked over to the center table as she pulled out some coloring books and some crayons from her book bag. She pulled out another coloring book and held it out to Murdock as she asked " would you like a coloring book Mr. Murdock sir?"

"why yes, I would like a coloring book" he said politely as he took the book from her hand.

The girl handed him two crayons a red and a blue one, even through Matt himself couldn't tell what colors they were he played along anyway. The blind man then opened the book up to the first page and traced his fingers over the drawing in the book until he realized that it was a picture of a girl in a wedding dress.

He began to color, as he made sure with his finger that he stayed inside the lines.

Aikio looking at them and smiled as she noticed how cute it was to see them both coloring together.

The house then suddenly shook with a ruckus , Murdock turned his head left than right and said "what the hell was that!?

The house shook a gain , the sound of glass and objects all around the room reverberating could be heard as the slight shaking continued. The sound of dishes falling and breaking were heard from the kitchen, Aikio quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen she then replied throwing up her hands in anger "Oh no, the dishes! and we just bought them this morning! great!"

"Earthquake!" said Muranako as she covered her head with the coloring book

"Are you sure it an earthquake? It sounds more like someone is moving at sonic speed" said Matt to himself turning his ear to listen. it sounded more like a jets engine moving at the speed of sound but by who? He wondered.

Murdock stood up and ran to the front entrance of the house, he felt for the handle and swung the door open then ran outside into the dense cold and snow, his feet making a sloshing sound they collided with the fresh laid snow . He ran to Westside corner of the house placing his back against the corner trying to stay out of sight as he focused his hearing on the battle that was taking place high in the air above him.

he sensed two figures floating 8 feet in the air, he could sense that both of them were female and both were dressed in odd outfits. The first one was one was dress in light purple skin tight suit and had long large white wings like an angel, her wing had thick long lines that went around like circles and had colors like that of a rainbow, She also had thick dark purple hair with smaller white wings that sprouted on either side of her head , Murdock realized that this angel woman must have been Eraser.

The second woman had long orange hair and wore a red cyber suit that covered her from head to toe , this girl he guessed must be from the faction E.G.O.

Matt could also sense the women were giving off some kind of strange energy field that surrounded them, some kind of energy aura that emanate around them. the aura that surrounded the Eraser was the color white while E.G.O's aura was the color green.

Both were engaged In combat, he could hear the psychic heart racing inside her chest ,while the angels heart sounded more calmer as it beat at a steady rate.

The Eraser stood transfix in the air and did not move, she seemed less concerned than the E.G.O as she stayed in one spot the air while the physic twirled and moved about in air.

Murdock sense's told him that alien-angel was shielded bye some kind of barrier that protected her from the E.G.O-girls blue projectile attacks that she shot from her hands. The only movement the Eraser ever made was her wings that occasionally flapped back and forth.

The red cyber suited psychic was the one that was doing most of action as she flew in the air like a rocket , moving in and out and going up and down dodging the yellow orbs that were fired from either side of the angels body.

The E.G.O seemed to be protected bye some kind of telekinetic shield that briefly

Appeared when the orbs tried to strike her only to disappear and fade away then reappear again when the shields detected another strike.

Both combatants fought bye shooting projectiles at each other only to be deflected bye either sides shields , the fighting went on like this for over 12 minutes , until the winged Eraser held her hand and stopped the fight as she looked down and smiled.

"we will have to postpone this fight for another time, it looks like we attracted some unwanted attention" she said regarding Murdock

Murdock had hoped that bye crouching down he would not have been detected but it seemed that his efforts were useless against an alien sensor that could detect hidden targets.

The Eraser then look back at her opponent as the red psychic responded

"this isn't over Yukimura this fight goes far beyond the court room, we will finish this very soon so you better watch your back! Got it? "

"yeah yeah Ayame I heard you, when your ready come and find me"

"fine , Later then !"

Both women then went there separate ways , the Eraser disappeared into the thin air without a trace while the psychic flew far away to the North out of range Murdocks senses ,Matt couldn't even sense where the Eraser was anymore as if she had melted away from reality as if she had magically faded away with no way of locating her.

He wondered what kind of technology made you disappear and made you untraceable at the same time?.

Murdock knew one thing though he knew who they were, the

Eraser was non other than miss Misato Yukimura the talent manager and boss of

Cosmopop.

And Rumiko was right the Chizu corporation was under the control of the faction E.G.O. the red cyber-suited psychic was miss Chizu herself.

What in the hell did Murdock get himself into? Why couldn't he find himself some actual normal clients to work with? One's who didn't have super powers and didn't blow things up when they got mad. Murdock shook his head in disbelief,

Why?he wonder of all the cases to choose from why did he have to choose this?

"how can I be so stupid?" he said as he slapped himself on the head.

"why didn't I look into it?"

"No one could have imagined this, What the hell am I going to do?" Murdock then smacked himself on the head again and said"Of course I know what to do, I stay and fight this ,fight this to the end until I win !"

"I am not afraid of anyone or anything. I am the man without fear , I am the Daredevil !" he said standing up with his arms to his sides his hands balled into fist, breathing the cold air inside his lungs as the doubt left him and A wash of confidence came over him as he reminded himself of who he truly was underneath those cloths that he wore and in a way that gave him power.

Still standing in the freezing cold he began to shiver a little, his slippers now wet from standing in the snow.

Muranako poked her curious head out of the side of the door she asked"

Mr. Murdock are you okay? Did you get scared when the house was shaking? Is that why you ran out of the house so quickly?"

" that right Muranako I was scared, I thought the house was going to fall that why I ran outside" lied Murdock

The little girl smiled patting the side of his arm and said " its okay Mr. Murdock the earth quake is over, the house is not going to fall. you can come back inside now"

Matt stepped back inside the house headed up the top of the stairs leaving Muranako at the front door

"where are you going?" the little girl asked

"I'm going to my room to change into my work cloths I'll be out in 30 minutes"

Aiko suddenly stepped out of the kitchen into the front of the house and joined the Muranako side and spoke" Mr. Murdock I just got off the phone with Miss Chizu , she has schedule a meeting with you at one 'o'clock. The limo will be coming around at 12:30 to pick us up, I want you ready bye then. Muranako will also be accompanying us to work as well"

" yeah! I'm going to work with Untie Aiko!" little girl said celebrating waving her hand in the air.

Murdock just nodded his head as he went into his room and closed the door.

Today was going to be a busy day and the hero of hells kitchen was not going to miss it for the world, Matt sat down on his bed as he open his suitcase holding

the red uniform in his hands, he grinned as he was happy to dawned the costume once again.


	8. devil in the daylight

Daredevil: rumble of the roses

Chapter 8: devil in the daylight

Location: Chizu Corp building

It had been a busy day for Murdock over at the Chizu Corp building as a meeting had been held between the CEO of Chizu Corp miss Chizu Ayame and between Misato Yukimura talent manager and boss of Cosmo Pop

It was obvious that both women did not like each other and loathed each other's present.

For about half an hour the women argued over each other's company policies

To Murdock the day had been ended unsuccessfully since nothing was accomplished by the argument. Murdock was soon driven home by the Limo driver.

When they got to the house both the limo driver and the blind lawyer stepped out of the car,

Limo driver helped Murdock by guiding him to the entrance of the house.

The driver pulled out his keys for the house and opened the door, he then said "Mr. Murdock

Will you be okay by yourself? I've got to go back and wait on Miss Chizu till she gets off work I won't be back till 6:00 pm.

Murdock responded "I can take care of myself while you're gone".

"Well that good to hear see you later Mr. Murdock!" the Limo driver then took off as he drove away heading in the direction to Tokyo city.

Matt entered the house and closed the door behind him, he then went up the stairs and entered his room. Loosening his tie Matt began to change out of his civilian clothing and into his red uniform.

When Matthew finished changing he was no longer Matthew Murdock, he was now the Hero of hell's kitchen Daredevil. The man without fear took in all the sounds and smells.

He let all his senses take in everything. He could hear the sounds of water flowing threw out all the pipes in the house, he could also hear the sounds of the people arguing over into the next house. He could smell and taste the life in the big Japanese suburban area. The deviled hero jumped out the window and landed on the snow covered lawn of the backyard of the mansion.

The costumed hero had made himself a promise that he would apologize to those girls he beat up the other day, he knew what he had done was wrong. He jumped over the front gate that lead into the mansion drive way. He then ran up the side of the wall standing on the fence, flipping forward he landed on the roof of the next house in front of him.

He then propelled himself forward jumping over the next wall and landed in the middle of the street and avoided the car that almost drove into him. The then leaped into the forest it took him about 30 minutes to get to the city to reach the all-girls school of honako high as he landed on top of the girls highschool library he began to read the heart beats of and voices of every girl that was around to one mile out, he soon zero'd in on Sachi Yonada voice, had a beautiful voice.

Daredevil realized it was three O clock it was just about the right time for the classes to let out the students he could hear the school bell ring signaling that it was the end of the school day, Murdock leaped from the library building onto the large tree that over looked the park square.

He sensed Sachi Yonada presence, he detected two other girls waiting for her near the lamp at the center of the park square. He recognized them both as the girls that he fought last night

Riza and Hikari if he got their names correctly.

Sachi approached her friends and said "Riza please tell me you have something planned for tonight like maybe going to a movie or to the annual fair".

Riza shook her head and said "nope I have something in mind even better than that, lets go find that Daredevil guy and punch his lights out for what he did to us last night, you know revenge?"

, "yeah but the hard part will be finding him, we don't even have a clue where he is right now" replied Sachi.

A voice then called out to them from above saying "well you guys don't have to look far", Daredevil then landed on the ground right in front of them. All three girls turned around in surprise.

Sachi hid behind her friends in fear as she said out loud "it's him!"

Daredevil walked a few meters towards them then stopped.

Both Riza and Hikari stood their ground as they were ready to fight to defend their friend.

Riza then said with an angry glare in her eyes as she said "are you here to fight?".

The man without fear said "no" as he got down on his knees and bowed down to them in the Japanese customary sign of humility and respect. The girls were perplexed by this action and for a while they didn't know what to do?

Daredevil then said "what happened yesterday was a serious misunderstanding, I am truly sorry what happened yesterday, I jumped to conclusions without understanding the situation until it was too late. Again I am sorry, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me" daredevil continued to bow.

Sachi approached the Dardevil as she was no longer scared of him, a grin crept up over her face as she said "please stand up, you no longer have to bow because I forgive you".

Still bowing Daredevil then said "thank you for being generous enough to forgive me".

Sachi responded "no problem".

Hikari and and Riza both then said "well If Sachi is willing to forgive I guess we can forgive you as well".

''I thank you all for your forgiveness" the deviled hero responded he was about to leave when Sachi got a great idea, the then said "I know a way that you can make it up to us, ive seen how you fight you took use out without a sweat, so I would like to ask you to train us on how to fight, to defend our self's".

Daredevil responded "you do not know what you are asking? You expect me to train three girls with superpowers, by a man who has no powers at all. And you expect to train you on how to use those powers?"

The way Daredevil put it, it sounded as though her request was illogical but she simply said "but you do have powers Dardevil, powers inside you that you do not fully understand yet, powers that have not been awakened yet. It is your energy your inner strength, it is your skill as a martial artist and your ability to see the world around you. It is this power that will motivate girls like us to fight with you and fight for you".

Dardevil thought it over in his head for a few moments then said "If I become your sensei you will keep up with me. Becoming a warrior takes the most serious mind, you must be disciplined in both mind and body ".

All the three girls responded in unison "yes Sensei"

Daredevil then spoke "after school you will meet me on the top the roof, I want you all dressed in your gym cloths, I want you all to get some sleep because tomorrow the real hard work begins".

All three girls bowed to their Sensei then headed back to their dorms to get some sleep so that they would be ready for tomorrows training.

As the girls walked off another person appeared in from a distance Murdock could tell from her heart beat and by her smell that it was Rumiko Sakamoto, she was the girl he met yesterday the one that took him to the shrine.

He turned to face her she stopped just a few meters from where Daredevil was standing she looked up at him with eyes focused.

She then said "Daredevil we need to talk!" the red garbed warrior spoke "you must be Rumiko, Matthew Murdock has told me a lot about you". The 12 year old girl spoke saying "don't play coy I know who you are underneath that red cowl of yours".

Dardevil spoke saying "I have no idea what you're talking about, I could be anyone underneath this costume ever thought of that? Anyway let's get down to business what did you want to speak to me about"

But Rumiko would not be deterred as she said "Im here to tell you that we of the Arayashiki do not fully trust you Dardevil, you are after all a Mind Breaker. And a Mind Breaker even an unawakened one is a threat to us"

Dardevil responded with "that is impossible, I've already told you that I do not have that kind of power to control other people, and even if did (which I don't) I would have no desire to control the likes of you".

But the young girl responded "I'm only going to say this once stay out of Arayashiki business if you do we will have no choice but to destroy you"

But Daredevil answered back "And I'm here to warn you that if you start a fight in Tokyo and you will have to deal with me"

A look of anger came over Rumikos face and said "Fine be the thick headed superhero that you are, you have been warned" Rumiko then turned around in the opposite direction and stomped off and was gone"

Daredevil was left all alone in the park square, by himself.

He sighed and pulled out the out the Billy club and fired the grappling hook, and ascended up into the air.

He was moving closer to the city limits as his destination was the suburban area of Tokyo, suddenly his radar like senses detected two magical girls. He realized that they were flying in the air after him. He could also sense there energy that emanated around them he suddenly realized that these where the same female ninjas that were trailing him yesterday.

_Not this again _thought daredevil. He swung and landed on top of a building was in the shopping district of Tokyo , the ninjas then landed on top of the roof of the building as well.

They stood just a few meters from where the red hero was standing. Both girls then wore different outfits the first one was named Katsumi she wore a pink skin tight outfit with long sleeve while the other ninja who was named Yumi who wore an all red outfit with short sleeves.

Both girls' faces were exposed as they did not wear masks.

His Ear could hear the sound of a bow string being strung and the sound of the bow being pulled back, Yumi then yelled out "Prepare to die Mind Breaker!"

Pulling back she fired the arrow, Daredevil had seconds to react, but he easily swatted the arrow out of the air like it was an annoying fly.

Daredevil with both billy clubs ran towards the Ninjas, the female warriors stood their ground as he attacked. He brought both his clubs on top of their swords with which they used to block his blow, both the female Ninjas jabbed their swords forward but Daredevil was no longer standing in front of them but in between them. He then rammed both his elbows into their heads, he then turned and struck the first girl to his left with his club knocking her out cold.

He then turned right and with both clubs disarmed the red female Ninja of her sword.

He then tapped her hard across the chest, struck her across the mouth, and jabbed the front point of the club into her temple knocking her out.

Both Ninjas collapsed to the floor, and would be out for a couple hours. He then dashed for the edge of the building and jumped off, falling for about 20 floors he then fired his grappling hook and swung across the building and rooftops as he headed straight the suburban section of Tokyo towards Miss Chizus house, hopefully Miss Chizu secretary wouldn't be too worried about him.


End file.
